Tessen Clan
The Tessen Clan (鉄扇一族 Tessen Ichizoku) or Tessen Family (鉄扇一家 Tessen-ke) is a matriarchal clan of mercenary ninja. Its members are renowned for their proficiency in Tessenjutsu, their possession of the Immortal Fires of Samādhi through their utilization of Fire Release: An Empty Dream, and their tendency towards being mistaken as members of the Uchiha Clan. 'Background' ''Origins'' During the Warring States Period, the Tessen Clan were naught but a gang of brigands whom were notorious for their arsonry. Because of the similarities between them and the Uchiha Clan, a large number of conspiracy theories - each of which usually stated that the Tessen Clan and the Uchiha Clan were on in the same - begun to circulate throughout the entirety of the Land of Fire. As a means of preserving the respectability they'd need to attract clients, the Uchiha Clan massacred all but one of the Tessen Clan's membership. This sole survivor was a woman named Maoujo Tessen. ''Founding of the Clan'' Maoujo was taken prisoner by the Uchiha Clan for the sole purpose of being publicly executed as proof of the Uchiha Clan's innocence. Whilst she was being held in captivity, Maoujo managed to befriend a kunoichi of the name Henshou Uchiha. It was from Henshou that Maoujo learned the basics of Jutsu. Because she was in possession of an exceptional amount of talent, Maoujo managed to utilize what she learned from Henshou to escape from the Uchiha Clan. Not long after her escape, Maoujo would proceed to honor her friendship with Henshou Uchiha by living as a mercenary ninja instead of as a brigand. As a mercenary ninja, Maoujo would invent Fire Release: An Empty Dream and then proceed to make a name for herself as one of the most powerful freelance shinobi of her era. Such a reputation would earn her a following which would evolve into what the Tessen Clan is today. ''Village Formation Period'' During the formation of the Village Hidden Within the Leaf, Tobirama Senju invited them into becoming a member; however, the Tessen Clan rejected Tobirama's invitation due to the fact that the Village Hidden Within the Leaf was inhabited by the Tessen Clan's sworn enemies, the Uchiha Clan. ''Modern Times'' In modern times, the Tessen Clan subsist as the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Daimy%C5%8D Fire Daimyo's] source of extrajudicial punishers. They've also continue to serve as mercenaries. 'Abilities' As a whole, the Tessen Clan's capabilities as shinobi can be divided into two sections. Tessenjutsu and Fire Release. ''Tessenjutsu'' Without a shadow of a doubt, the Tessen Clan's signature is their Tessenjutsu. Each and every single member of the clan is taught Taijutsu that pertains to effectively wielding a tessen as a sidearm. They're also taught how to combat with a tessen and a tessen along, and a few of them even bother to learn how to wield tessen in pairs. Though utilizing tessen in pairs tends to be looked down upon due to the fact that it'll prevent most from performing Fire Releases. However, that is only the tip of the iceburg when it comes to the Tessenjutsu of the Tessen Clan. For the Tessen Clan are particularly infamous for imprinting Fūinjutsu upon the surface of their Tessen. Said Fūinjutsu is capable of being the "signature" of just about any jutsu. Upon being imbued with chakra, the Fūinjutsu will auto-perform whatever jutsu it is the "signature" of. Under normal circumstances, the tessen of the Tessen Clan are imprinted with the "signature" of low-costing [Release|Fire Releases. Thus allowing them to "fan" fire at their target(s). ''Fire Release'' Whilst Fire Release: An Empty Dream is definitely the Tessen Clan's most famous Fire Release, it's also the least used. The level of skill it takes to perform Fire Release: An Empty Dream makes it way too difficult to be a standard maneuver. Instead, its performance is viewed as a symbol of mastery. Only those who can use Fire Release: An Empty Dream are allowed to refer to themselves as Jonin. Alongside Fire Release: An Empty Dream, the Tessen Clan are known to make use of a myriad of Fire Releases. While most of these Fire Releases are performed through the utilization of a tessen, a few of them are performed with hand seals. Category:Land of Fire Category:Clans Category:Ninja Clans Category:Ninja Mercenary Category:Powerhouse411